In The End
by Sindarin Lady
Summary: It's my first ever song fic and first ever thing on fanfic.nt, hope you enjoy


In the End   
He ran on, trying to keep up, but slowly lagging behind. This was unusual, mybe not for you, but for Sherlock Holmes, this was not ordinary. He slowed down, not intentionally, behind Inspectoer Lestrade.Then all together he stopped, panting for breath, as if his lungs couldn't have enough. But then the pain. It coursed through his body like poison,he doubled over , and to his relief, darkness swilled into his subconciusness.   
It starts with one thing   
I don't know why   
It doesn't even matter how hard you try   
keep that in mind   
I designed this rhyme   
To explain in due time   
"I don't know what happened, one minute he's right there, about to take down Anderson, and then he's behind me, out cold."the voice echoed in his head, he reconized it, from far off, then another voice join the conversation.   
"It's the crygenics, he was preserved for so long, and the techonogy,"the voice halted, as if the remainder of the statment was dificult to say,"is so limited, so undeveloped, still in the expirimental stages. He's ageing fast, the cells they are diteriating at an unusual pace, and they aren't going through meosis as much as they should."   
"What does that mean?!",the first voice cut in alarmed.   
"It means that there are no new, healthy cells to take their place. It is like his life is going past, at full speed, and he won't even know it. It won't affect him physically, no one will ever be able to tell that he is growing old on the inside."   
"Which means?!"her voice interupted, fear seeped into Lestrade's voice, as she impatiently listened to the doctor's rambleing   
"Ms. Lestrade, he will die.He will die soon.There is no stopping it."   
All I know   
Time is a valuable thing   
Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings   
Watch it count down to the end of the day   
The clock ticks life away   
"Holmes! What are you doing?You were supposed to be at Mrs. Petigrew's house half an hour ago!We waited and waited but you never showed!", Lestrade pestered him, her arms waveing in the air as her tone rose.   
Slowly Holmes replied, his eyes had this far away look in them as the serched his memory, weeks had past scence he lay on the hospital bed, hearing the report, trying not to show any emotion as he pretended to be uncocious, pretending to not hear Lestrade sobbing pitifully,"Mrs. Petigrew?oh! Yes, was that today?"he asked as reconition dawned on his face   
LestradeLooked at him, it was a sad, forlorn look, heartrendering   
"Holmes, what's wrong? You'd never forget a case."   
He stared to pace the room, but not for long, before he collasped into his armchair,"Lestrade..Well...Lestrade,I feel...I feel like butter...butter that has been streched over too much bread, almost like I'm wasteing away...,"his voice trailed off as he watched Lestrade's face soften and tears,almost undetectable fill her eyes. She wiped her eyes, and said something that Holmes didn't grasp, then she fled out of 221b.   
It's so unreal   
Didn't look out below   
Watch the time go right out the window   
Trying to hold on, but didn't even know   
Wasted it all just to watch you go   
I kept everything inside and even though I tried, it all fell apart   
What it meant to me will eventually be a memory of a time when   
Lestrade stood there, a breif wind picked up over the grounds, makeing her dress flutter slightly, her mind blocked out every sound, every movement. She didn't hear Dedrie, sobbing on Wiggins' shoulder, she didn't hear Wiggins' sharp intake of breath every few seconds, trying to hold back the sobs, leaving the tears to run down his face, She never noticed the forlorn look in Tennyson's eyes, as if he had just lost all hope.Holmes had died, just as the docter said. It took three months,three short months. Would she know, as she stood in the docter's office that in three short months Greyson would be giving a teary eyed address to New Scotland Yard?Not once did Lestrade cry, at first, before it had all set in, yes she cried alot. But after the shock went away, she realized it was difficult to cry at your own funeral.   
I tried so hard   
And got so far   
But in the end   
It doesn't even matter   
I had to fall   
To lose it all   
But in the end   
It doesn't even matter   
One week had past,one day scence the last card of sympathy arrived. She wasn't even married to the man, but still she wondered, how she would survive without the constant nitpicking, without his constructive critizim, without him. On the outside she tried to act as it hadden't phased her at all, inside she had drifted away. Inside she was gone, lost forever in a deep pool of regret, she had died the day he did.She was a shell, every day she went to work, ignoreing the silence that came over the room as she came in, not wanting to see the sad smiles, pushing away the invitiations to lunch, or to a yoga class. She exiled herself from sociaty.   
One thing, I don't know why   
It doesn't even matter how hard you try   
keep that in mind   
I designed this rhyme, to remind myself how   
I tried so hard   
In spite of the way you were mocking me   
Acting like I was part of your property   
Remembering all the times you fought with me   
I'm surprised it got so (far)   
She slowly walked home from work in the steady downpour,passing buildings and alley ways, passing door ways were people stood to get out of the rain.She craned her neck back, allowing the rain to splatter on her face, thinking to herself, He liked this kind of weather.   
"Beep-beep whirl", the noise brought her back to the present, she looked over to a nearby door way, were a young boy in a hoverchair was, with an older girl standing next to him smiled weakly.   
"Hey Ms. Beth. how's it going?",Dedrie asked softly, with more scincerity than usual. Lestrade shuruged, she could tell by their faces that they had fared as well as her, Tennyson's eyes still held that hopeless look.Dedrie had almost seemed startaled at her appearence, but then who could blame her?   
The sign turned, adn Dedrie and Tennyson dashed across the slick roadway, a slight whirlling sound came from Tennyson, as his hoverchair gave a moan, and dropped in the middle of the road, Dedrie sheirked as a speeding hover car rounded the corner. Lestrade acted on instinct, and ran into the road, and gave Tennyson's Hoverchair a slight push, makeing is skid across the roadway.   
Lestrade stood there, as the craft came on, allmost welcoming it as it colided with her body.   
Things aren't the way they were before   
You wouldn't even recognize me anymore   
Not that you knew me back then   
But it all comes back to me (in the end)   
You kept everything inside and even though I tried, it all fell apart   
What it meant to me will eventually be a memory of a time when I   
Sirens screamed a paramedics swarmed, but Lestrade wasn't there, her mind was elsewhere. She gave a final smile, one of the rare one's.   
So, she thought, this is the end, but not for long....   
I've put my trust in you   
Pushed as far as I can go   
And for all this   
There's only one thing you should know   
Ok that's my first song fic, it's Linkin Park's "In the end", I was in a depresive mood, and I know it's poorly writen, but I had to write it. 


End file.
